Mirror Lake: The Keeper of Time
by Tae-Tae27
Summary: Mirror Lake is called Mirror Lake for a reason. TO BE DELETED or UP FOR ADOPTION


"Yaaaaaa!" shouted Feliciano as he plunged into the deep blue waters of the lake that Ludwig had always told him not to go near to.

 _Earlier:_ _"_ _Oi! Feliciano! Quit slacking and pick up_ _the_ _pace!_ _"_ _shouted Ludwig. Feliciano looked in horror at the stern Ludwig, standing there, eyes peeled and intent on Feliciano. To him, the pace seemed_ _incredibly_ _demanding, and now Ludwig was telling him to run faster?!_ _"_ _Ehh…Doitsu! I can't run any faster!" he said, trudging at barely a walk's pace. Ludwig blew on his whistle loudly, jolting Feliciano out of his complaints. "Run Etalian! There are enemy troupes behind you, and they're intent on stealing your pasta!" he shouted. Feliciano let out a loud whine before bolting off, the pace more than doubling. Ludwig almost silently smirked to himself. Feliciano just needed the right motivation, he thought._

 _As soon as Feliciano was out of sight, he collapsed by a lake. "Doitsu…so…mean" he said. He sighed as he lowered himself down onto the soft grass. Beside him, Itabby, the kitten, curled up next to him. Feliciano absentmindedly patted him, smoothing out his fur. "Ve, do you think Doitsu is mean?" he said. "Vew!" said Itabby. Feliciano giggled. He rolled over, and found himself face to face with the lake._

 _Mirror lake._

 _He poked the surface of the lake. It was routine now, every day after training, he would sit by the lake to cool himself off. The icy waters always calmed Feliciano down. This time however, his fingers encountered…solid. Italy yelped as he pulled his fingers back in shock. "V-Vew?" mewed Itabby, inching closer to Feli and farther from the lake, startled by the sudden sound. Feliciano shook himself before working up the bravery to conferm his assumptions._

 _The lake was solid._

 _This time, because he was expecting it, Feli felt less surprised, if not less afraid. Itabby pawed at the lake, pressing his nose against the surface. The little tableau lasted for a few more seconds._

 _Then something very fast happened._

 _The world started to dim, growing into a greyish color. Feli's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Before he could draw breath to scream, an invisible force shoved him into the lake which had turned back into liquid. He quickly closed his mouth before falling into the void of blue. Itabby mewed in shock before jumping in._

 _There was no splash_

 _Moonlight Sonata; Movement 1_

Feliciano reached out as Itabby fell close, having to jerk his movements slightly. He hugged him into himself; the watery gaze laced with dancing sunlight his only source of light, though it was quickly dimishing. Itabby was also holding his breath, but it looked like he was going to run out soon. Feliciano didn't know how to swim, but he did know how to dive. Putting Itabby into his collar, he frog-kicked his way up. But the more "up" he went, the darker everything became.

The aquatic water closed in around him, the glimmering light not quite as bright. There wasn't any panic now, only the sound of splashing water in his ears. His eyes were half-open as he gazed upwards. The lake really was beautiful, he thought. It was a strange thought to have.

Itabby squirmed deeper into Feliciano's jacket. He had found an air pocket and wasted no time lapping up the oxygen.

The ride was strangely calm. In fact, it was so calm that Feliciano almost forgot to breath. The soothing patterns of the twinkling light fading provided grace in it's own charm. Feliciano let himself drift, feeing peaceful.

The water around him coutinued to swim, as if cudding the Italian into it's arms. It felt nice even thought the water was frighteningly cold. Feliciano looked down, and saw that the lake was really deep. That was strange because why was the lake deep? And he couldn've sworn he saw fish swimming around. Itabby mewed a watery mew and nuzzled up to Feliciano. Feli patted him absentmindedly. Calm as he was, if there wasn't any air soon, he wouldn't make it back up.

As if a air bubble would appear, Feliciano looked around. There wasn't anything...

A face was staring back at him. Feliciano choked on water while gasping. The face was super close, only a few inches away, and was looking intently. The face, as it turns out, was a girl. The girl had velvet eyes, a shirt tied around her waist, and short hair, curling slightly at the end. Her shirt swirled around her as she studied Feliciano. Then she started to talk."I've never seen you before" she said. Feliciano almost gasped again. The voice was so clear, without the bubbly distortion he expected to hear. She repeated, "What's your name?" Feli didn't know how to reply. The girl stared.

Then she took out an diver's oxygen mask and handed to him, strapping it in tight. Feliciano felt an onrush of air and he inhaled hugely, taking in the undiluted air. Itabby looked at Feliciano, and mewed in anticipation. He wanted some too.

"Which country are you?" asked the girl. Feliciano answered, "I'm Italy" he said.

There was a pause

Then the girl let a bubble-of-a-giggle escape her, "That's not possible, we already have an Italy" she said. Feliciano frowned. "My name's Ashlyn by the way" she said, her crystal voice not breaking in the water. Feliciano nodded, he filed that away.

Then she spoke again, "I assume you want to leave now?" she asked.

Up until now, Feliciano had forgotten about leaving, but now that she brought it up... "Yeah" he said. To his surprise, Ashlyn let out a sigh, "So do all of us, but we can't"

She pointed to the lake above them, which had frozen solid once more.

 **Hi! It's Me!**

 **Soooo...yeah. Here's a prologue for u guys. I don't think this one'll be interesting. I wanted Feliciano to go to teh 2p! world, but that's about all the motivation I have. I dunno, I'll see how you like it. Also, please play "Moonlight Sonata; Movement 1" when you get to that part.**

 **That's all I got, Ciao!**


End file.
